Fujimoto
Fujimoto (藤本) was the 5th seated officer under the 5th Division Captian, Shinji Hirako. She had progressed greatly in the Gotei 13 up until Sosuke Aizen`s Hollowfication experiment. I do not wish to spoil my story for anybody. Please, read my story before reading any of the information on this page. I`m simply using this to promote my story and to organize the facts. I`ll try to organize this so that the information is shown from beginning to end. That way, you could read through this if you`ve already read a few chapters and stop when you realize you haven`t gotten that far in the story yet. I will put } '''as a warning. Personality "I`m... completely different, aren`t I...?" ~Fujimoto "She`s... hard to figure out, don`t you think?" ~Sousuke Aizen to Shinji Hirako. She is known to be rather unpredictable. She has '''sides to her. The comically bad-tempered side. The serious, scary side. The calm, mature side. The sarcastic, "Get outta meh face" side. The humorous, fun-loving side. The loving, warm-hearted side. It all depends on where you stand with her. She can be erratically hyper one moment then she could be all "Sit back, relax and stop botherin` meh!" the next. She does not ''like to be disturbed while relaxing. She is a very grumpy, ill-tempered morning person and is normally always late in the morning. Whenever anybody attempts to scold her on it, she bites their head off. Good thing she comes to, looks at the clock and freaks out trying to get ready about half an hour after her alarm clock goes off in the first place or she would probably never get out of bed. When she is having one of her '''turbo' moments where she is attempting to get things done quickly, getting in her way will earn you a few bruises. When she is mellow, she is not murderously tired or hazardously energetic, but at her safest, "in-between" stage where her energy level is "just right." Habits She is always late, having a hard time getting up in the morning. She always ends up staying up late, whether by choice or not. She sometimes chooses to stay up, somehow managing to effortlessy pull off an all-nighter. "As soon as I begin sleeping, its hard to stop. I never actually want to go to sleep though. I`m more lively at night." ~Fujimoto Then, their is the fact that she has a hard time sleeping. She is sometimes afraid to go to sleep because of her nightmares and, after the nightmares, she is too unsettled to get back to sleep. She ends up staying up until she finally passes out, often having to drink heavily and take sleeping pills to do so. She ends up falling asleep shortly before she has to get back up, hence her sleeping in. She also has the habit of gripping things when nervous, scared or stressed out. She does it to keep her hands from shaking. Holding onto another person calms her when stressed out or scared. She only smokes when seriously stressed out, as well, to calm herself. She bites her thumb nail when nervous or thinking hard. She bites her nails absent-mindedly when waiting for something/someone or thinking about something. She often tugs on peoples clothes to get their attention. If they ignore her, she throws them by their clothing into a wall or whatever is there to throw them at.